DTSFactory
DTSFactory '''(formally Dr2lol; full name Christiano Gallamotto) is a user who has since been banned for hacking Greeny Phatom haters and bricking one's PC. He is known for the "DTS Incident". The banning DTSFactory was irreversibly banned on April 22, 2015 due to numerous threats of DDoSing towards Greeny Phatom haters, as well as hacking their PCs, and stealing SuperJohnLeasdurg, another big GP hater's email. Keegan attempted to give him one more chance, but that would not pass for Alex-Sixand, an admin who's friends were directly affected by DTSFactory's hacking. Coleisawesomeman01, surprisingly, wasn't a victim of DTSFactory's hacking, despite vandalizing pages on the wiki in March. In May 3, 2015, he was unblocked just because he wasn't the one who did the DTS Incident, but it was a user from 4chan. No one knows who the user was. Alex-Sixand didn't believe DTSFactory, so he blocked him again, but Laser Pikachus demoted Alex-Sixand's admin so that he won't block DTSFactory anymore. This proved futile as Alex got his admin back, and, out of caution, blocked Laser. Laser unblocked himself, harassed Alex, then blocked him. Alex unblocked himself and blocked Laser again, sending screenshots of the harassment to wiki founder Keegan. Enacting revenge DTSFactory would not back down the hack crusade against GP haters despite his GP wiki ban, and on April 27, 2015, he gave Heck No Greeny Phatom "3 days" to delete the Tumblr. There might be DTSFactory enacting revenge on the GP Wiki itself by hacking CoinHunter12, but there's not enough proof to prove it. Dead Gree Guy Clone history Pre - Incident '''February 7, 2015: GalaxyMan756 blocked DTSFactory because he is a Greeny Phatom Fan. He was later unblocked by ToonLinkMinions11 and later by SkipperThePenguin100. February 9, 2015: Callofduty4 unblocks DTSFactory after the GMan Incident. March 31, 2015: SuperKewlGuy123 blocks DTSFactory for 2 years, saying that he abused people to do bad things. His end block was changed to November 31, 2015, and finally been unblocked. DTS Incident April 22, 2015: The most notable block of DTSFactory occurred, when Alex-Sixand blocked him forever because of the...well, DDoS threats. KindheartedKeeganFromROBLOX unblocked DTSFactory, but later re-blocked by Alex-Sixand. April 23, 2015: KindheartedKeeganFromROBLOX decides to give DTSFactory a chance because he is Keegan's friend and a good vandal watcher, but Alex said that this is for the wiki's own good. April 24, 2015: He was unblocked by RedstoneActive90000 April 25, 2015: He was re-blocked AGAIN by Alex-Sixand. April 26, 2015: RedstoneActive90000 learned the truth about DTS' DDoS threats, so he blocked him for 2 years. April 28, 2015: SuperKewlGuy123 blocks DTSFactory up to 14 years. May 3, 2015: Laser Pikachus unblocks DTSFactory after the talk about the DDoS threats, but Alex refuses to accept the un-ban, so she re-blocked DTSFactory and out of caution, blocked Laser Pikachus fearing that he was DTSFactory's alt account. Laser soon unblocked himself, along with DTSFactory and harassed Alex for it. May 4, 2015: Laser and DTS were re-blocked AGAIN. This is the latest ban DTS got. Category:Users Category:Former Admins